Aang vs Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker vs Aang is another episode in BenAttackX's Series of Super Death Battles. Description Season 1 Episode 8! Being the chosen one to bring freedom and balance to the universe must be difficult, but which of these strong teenagers chosen ones will win? Interlude Boomstick: Sometimes when your the Chosen One, it also means sacrificing yourself for others. WIZ: Like Aang, the Avatar Boomstick: And Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One. he's wiz and i'm Boomstick! BTW Its Legends Anakin vs End of series Aang WIZ: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win, in a DEATH BATTLE! Aang Wiz: Aang, the last airbender, may come off as a carefree young kid. Boomstick: Would you be surprised if i told you he was ONE HUNDRED AND SIX-F***ING-TEEN? Cause i was. Wiz: Its true. Aang, confronted with a future of constant training to live up to the expectations of being the avatar, ran away with his sky bison Appa, and got trapped in ice for a hundred years. Boomstick: After being awakened by Sokka and Katara, Aang began his training to become the avatar. Wiz: This included his training in all four elemental bending styles. Those being Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Aang had practically mastered Air by the time he came out from the ice berg he was in. He can use Airbending to bend air in any conceivable way shape or form. He can also use this in conjunction with his glider to fly. Boomstick: Water was an easy start, but hard to master. After Katara mastered it, Aang still had a loooong way to go. While he was still training, he met Toph Beifong and began his training in Earthbending. Earthbending was extremely difficult for him- being the opposite of air. Wiz: But in time, he mastered this art as well. He also gained the seismic sense, which allows him to sense people via sonar with their contact with rock. And not only rock, but crystals as well, along with metal, sand and mud. Boomstick: And lastly, came Fire. He'd once promised himself to never practice the art after he accidentally injured Katara, but he soon came to terms with himself and began practicing under Zuko. And fire can be created at will, so fire benders are never without ammo, unlike water and earthbenders. Wiz: And as a fully realized avatar, Aang's abilities are much stronger than that of an average bender. For instance, he can create small scale tornado, create waves the size of Tsunamis, and even massive pillars of fire. Boomstick: But thats not all! Order today and get a SECOND Aang doll, yours for just $19.99 + s&h Wiz: Boomstick, what are you doing? Boomstick: Sorry, got lost while practicing my Bill Murray impression. Anywho, Aang can enter the Avatar State, where he gains all the memories and experience of every previous avatar. However, it takes time and quiet to access, but if he does access it, theres little stopping him. Wiz: If you need an example, Avatar Kiyoshi managed to create Kiyoshi island by controlling tectonic plates beneath her and move an extremely large chunk of land far off the coast of the earth nation continent. Boomstick: Holy shit! This is one guy you do NOT want to get mad! Wiz: Thats right, Aang is one versitile fighter, and not willing to back down from a fight. Aang: When we hit our lowest point, we are opened to the greatest change. Anakin Skywalker Wiz: Long ago, on the desert planet of Tatooine, young Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother Shimi Skywalker. Boomstick: But he still had time to fulfill his dream, and used his limited spare time to build a Pod-Racer of his own, which he hoped to use in a dangerous Pod-Race! Wiz: But one fateful day, the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stopped at Tatooine to refuel his ship. While there, Qui-Gon bumped into the young Skywalker, and found out his Midi-Chlorian levels were off the charts. Boomstick: That and Anakin's apparent virgin birth, had Qui-Gon Jinn believe that Anakin was the Chosen One of legend, destined to destroy the Sith and bring Peace to the Force! Wiz: Even in the beginning, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was a naturally gifted fighter. Given Qui-Gon's lightsaber to train with, Obi-Wan realized that there was almost nothing he could teach Anakin. Boomstick: Well, he could teach him how to not be a douche, but fighting is more fun! However, that rusty old lightsaber was getting old, and in Jedi Tradition, Anakin formed his own Blue-bladed lightsaber, fit for his style of fighting! Wiz: Anakin is a master when it comes to the Form V Lightsaber style of fighting. And believe it or not, there are actually two different Form V's. The first is known as Shien, which is an art that not only blocks laser fire like with Form III, but also shoots it back at foes. Boomstick: And that was definitely useful, because a lot of Anakin's enemies were blaster-users! So Anakin always deflected every shot, bringing the fight back to the opponent! But his dependance on this form only led to his downfall, when he had to go up against Count Dooku, another lightsaber wielder. And this, well, got his arm cut off. Wiz: So, after Dooku escaped in fear of being killed by Master Yoda, Anakin and his new robotic hand trained in the second style of Form V, Djem So. Boomstick: Djem So is basically exactly like Shien! The only difference is Djem So focuses on swordplay while Shien focuses on blaster fire! Like Shien, Djem So brings the fight back to the foe, using strong cross slashes and expert technique to make the opponent in trouble instead of the other way around! Wiz: Using this, the next time Anakin saw Dooku, he quickly behanded and beheaded him, even without the help of his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. Boomstick: Being a Jedi Knight, obviously Anakin is one with the Force, which is an invisible power that all Jedi can manipulate! With it, Anakin can lift things, push things, and pull things all with his mind without limits!, he also can move faster then the human eye !(in legends lightspeed) Wiz: However, as Anakin was getting exposed to the Dark Side more an more, he also learned the Sith Force attack known as Force Choke. With this, Anakin can choke someone just by clenching his fist. Boomstick: But, The Teenager jedi is kinda angry... like, all the time. He has anger, even if he's not mad at his opponent! And he uses the rage to power up his strength and will to win! But anger also leads to clumsiness... and the Dark Side. Anakin: I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I HATE THEM! Pre-DB Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! ' pre db.png Anakin vs Aang pre db.png ' Death Battle! Aang and his friends were on Momo, flying sky. They felt a shock ... something strange. Ang jumped to the ground and saw a spaceship fall to the ground. "I'll go see what happened there, stay here" Said aang, he opened the spaceship, where he saw a blond boy with blue eyes and a combat suit. Aang was shaken, but the young boy felt faint, he opened his eyes, and kicked Ang's jaw. I'm Anakin Skywalker, the chosen, the strongest warrior on earth, who are you ?! said anakin. Katara laughed Katara: You are joking. Everyone knows that Aang is the strongest fighter in the world ... he is The AVATAR Suddenly, Anakin used force to push Katara on the rocks, she was stunned by the actions of the young boy. Aang got mad, and hit Anakin. "No one will hurt my shortcomings like that!" Said Aang. FIGHT! It was Aang who attacked the first, using his earth force and throwing rocks at Ani, who easily dodged with his speed. Anakin ran quickly towards Aang and kicked him in the jaw. He pulled him with force, but Aang summoned fire and managed to make the young Jedi to stop his attack. Aang create a lightning, but Anakin block lightning with the lightsaber, Anakin used saber throw, but Aang easily dodged. Aang jumped and landed with a heavy blow on Anakin's head. Aang took the opportunity and hit the young Jedi in the stomach, Anakin recovered, and hit Aang 5 times at a tremendous speed, Anakin sprang up again and hit Ang, he used force and knocked the Avatar on the floor, Anakin tried to give a murderous punch - but he missed Aang hit him in the stomach, and with the help of the water force he almost drowned Anakin, who blocked the attack with his telekinetic power. Anakin also managed to control the water and created a storm with the force that stunned Aang, but Aang used his wind power and created a storm, To respond to Anakin's attack, Aang threw more rocks, this time he managed to hurt Anakin, who recovered quickly, Anakin pulled Aang with the force, but Aang summoned water and caused Anakin to stop the attack, Aang hit Anakin, and with quick strokes managed to take advantage during the battle, but Anakin recovered quickly and hit aang hard in his jaw. Aang tried to respond, but Anakin kicked him again, and with the help of a telekinetic attack he stopped Aang's movements. Anakin grabbed Aang in his shirt and hit him. Ang tried again to beat Anakin, who had dodged and with force he knocked Aang on the ground. Aang recovered, and used the force of the Avatar! Anakin tried to beat Aang, who dodged and leapt over him, knocking him on the ground and tightening his grip, but Anakin used force, which helped him to speed up. The two young fighters' fists collided, kicking each other, but Anakin summoned his lightsaber Who knocked Ang on the floor, Ang jumped, but Anakin defended himself with the lightsaber, Anakin used his speed and knocked Tranks on the ground, with force he paralyzed Aang's movements with the force and hit him in the stomach. Anakin pulled him with the force, but Aang created a huge energy buildup. He quickly began to beat the young jedi quickly, with water, fire, air, earth, and lightning. He almost killed Anakin, who, with the help of a shield shield, And activated the force choke, he paralyzed the Aang, Anakin prepared a murderous blow, and this time he did not miss, the fist was so fast that it completely eliminated Aang K.O.! Aang's friends were stunned, "Is Aang Lose?!" Sokka was completely stunned. "As I said, I am the strongest warrior in the universe and you are just wimps," said the young jedi , and left the battlefield, zuko, Sokka, and Katara wept over the dead body of Aang. Results Boomstick: well, here is the real CHOSEN ONE! WIZ: while Aang was a very strong fighter, Anakin Skywalker just Outclass him in every category, Strengh,speed, intelligence, Weapons, and durability Boomstick: Obi-Wan, who is slower then Anakin, was able to dodge Blasters, In Legends, Blasters is almost LightSpeed, Thats Puts Anakin as Lightspeed. WIZ: Aang was able to avoid Zuko's fire shots, Zuko's fire faster than a bullet, but no more than the speed of light Boomstick: Wow Anakin's speed outclass Aang's! WIZ: Anakin is also more armed then Aang: Anakin is armed with lightsaber and fatal force attacks, such as hax, blood control, force choke, telekinesis, etc, While Aang is armed with the elements, Anakin introduced similar abilities to the elements: he can repel the windstorms with force push, the element of the earth, Anakin can cut the rocks or use them with tk, fire will not affect here: Jedis have introduced capabilities that completely neutralizes fire Boomstick: Also, Lightning will be blocked by The Lightsaber! WIZ: The Winner is Anakin Skywalker Category:BenAttackX Category:Avatar vs Star Wars Category:Teenager vs Teenager